


Upward Mobiliy

by bmouse



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, you gotta go easy with the wardrobe upgrade. The guys are starting to talk”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upward Mobiliy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Look, you gotta go easy with the wardrobe upgrade. The guys are starting to talk” and yeah HR’s noticed. Mostly it’s jibes about how a little rank is gonna turn Lionel Fusco into one of those Carrie Bradshaw wiseguys who spends half their take on their loafers and he coulda sworn Simmons had left that hand a little too long on his shoulder just feel up the wool, fucking perv. That’s not really the problem, mostly Fusco’s tired of actively ignoring how freakishly accurate the tailoring is, how the ties make his eyes look like they actually have a color and the coat makes his gut situation not-so-bad. That’s /care/, and he’d rather deal with Serbian hitmen.

So for a while that’s that, he’s safe but then there’s a day when his regular alarm mysteriously gives him an extra hour of sleep and he’s scrambling for a clean undershirt and they’re all gone. Instead, the inside of his beat-to-hell dresser is like a Fifth Ave display rack. Rows of pressed gleaming-white shirts and undershirts with fancy label tags and he has a hysterical giggle thinking about Reese climbing in through the window and setting the whole thing up while he slept.

So there’s nothing to be done, he grabs the first one on the left and it’s got more threadcount than his sheets, it’s obscenely comfortable and doesn’t catch on his chest hair and when he’s in the precinct bathroom making his status report to the real Boss, Finch clinically asks if his nipples are hard, to pinch one through the silky white undershirt and he helplessly does what he’s told.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from prompt by kmmerc. Not my pairing actually, apparently also can't write Finch/Fusco without clothing kink since the only story that made me believe in the pairing is "Armor". Intended in the spirit of loving homage and not lol plagiarism.


End file.
